Addiction
by Titled Heart
Summary: In which Logan needs an intervention and James discovers he's a closet nerd. Jogan crack/fluff. Rating for language and suggestive themes.


_Ha! So this thing hit me while I was playing my game, and as I looked across the living room and saw my husband playing his game...I couldn't stop it from coming out. XD This started out as a crack!fic, with little to no plot besides the intervention, but I couldn't help myself. X3 And I made it Jogan because...it's been so long since I really wrote one of those...and I was feeling the withdrawals. XD_

_Warning! Online gaming can be VERY addicting. I know from experience. I was addicted to my game for a solid ten months before I started chilling out and not playing so much anymore. DX Should you see a friend who is addicted like that, make sure they get some help, because it can get bad._

* * *

Logan was a nerd. Plain and simple. School work came before anything else, even his new temporary career. Logan loved video games, of all kinds. Console, PC, he wasn't picky. RPG, FPS, Sim, he enjoyed them all. It completed his nerd persona.

James loved Logan, for as long as he could even remember. He loved the way the brunette looked when he was so focused on a particular piece of homework, the way his tongue would peek out to swipe along his bottom lip every so often as he concentrated. He loved the way the shorter boy's eyes would gleam as he retained new information being taught to him.

He even loved playing games with the smart boy. Or watching him play. He especially loved sneaking up behind him while he played and snaking his arms around the squirrelly boy, making him yelp in surprise and jump. James was usually glared at after that, but he would always smooth it over with a nuzzle to the neck and a peck on the lips.

Oh yes, James loved Logan. As much as Logan loved James (because Logan insisted they had an absolute equal relationship, to which James had responded with a quick 'love you more' before running off to hide).

But James quickly found that maybe not all video games were that great. One in particular frustrated him to no end. In the month or so since Tyler had shown their resident nerd the features of this massive online MMO, all the attention the smaller boy had to spare after school and recording had shifted from his abnormally (read: should not be allowed) gorgeous boyfriend and onto the computer.

Now, James understood that the focus couldn't be on his _all_ the time, but this was beginning to get ridiculous. He would wake in the middle of the night sometimes with half the bed empty and cold. And his neurotic little lover would be at the small desk in the corner of their room, clicking buttons wildly and tapping keys every few seconds.

Logan had become a World of Warcraft freak. The realization came to James when he began noticing slight changes in the way his Logie spoke; throwing his game lingo into everyday conversation. It was cute at first, but then he began doing it all the time. And every meal they had together (because Mama Knight _refused_ to allow the teen to eat at his desk) was spent with stories about who argued in guild chat with whom, what funny anal joke was made in trade, or how he only had five more dings to go before he was capped.

James had gotten used to not understanding every word that came out of his boyfriend's mouth over the years, the dude was smart...and he read a lot. But it was getting to the point where he was sure their laptop was about to meet an unfortunate end if he heard the words dungeon, raid, or mount just a few more times. James was getting tired of the nerd-speak.

The real turning point came when they got their report cards. James had managed all A's and B's for the second time in his life since elementary school. Logan had received three B's. The taller boy had been in shock, but that had quickly dissolved into horror as he watched his lover shrug after glancing it over before going to their room and planting himself in front of the computer.

Add all that to the fact that their sex life had pretty much become non-existent, and you found yourself with a very irate, moody, and _frustrated_ James. And that just could not be good for his complexion.

It had to stop.

James enlisted the help of their two best friends, who were all too eager to help (because a moody James was a whiney James, and without Logan being lucid enough to give the poor boy some attention, they were stuck with the duty...)

It all came to a head one night as James was getting ready for bed, he walked over to his boy and slid his arms around his shoulders and began kissing up the side of his neck. Logan twitched and groaned, but not in the good "oh, right there" way. No, it was the "oh my god, stop" way.

"Not now, James. My mage is three bubbles from dinging." The shorter boy huffed out as he curled his shoulder toward his ear to get James to stop, his eyes never leaving the screen.

James growled, pulling away and crossing his arms over his chest. "That's it!" He bit out before stomping over to their bedroom door. Logan let out a noise, but James was more than certain the shorter boy had no idea what he just said. He stormed out of the room and pounded on the door directly across from him. "Let's go." He growled as Kendall and Carlos opened the door. James felt no remorse at the fact that they both looked thoroughly ravaged and only half-dressed. This was more important than _their_ hormones.

The three of them crept back into the other room, though that wasn't really necessary since their nerdy friend was too busy yelling out instructions over his microphone to his "guildies." James also cursed the day his boyfriend learned what "vent" was.

James stood to the side, his legs braced apart and his arms crossed over his broad chest, giving a jerky nod to the other two boys. They nodded back gravely before grabbing Logan by the arms and hauling him off to the kitchen, the brunette yelling and pleading with them to let him at least finish the dungeon he was in the middle of. They ignored him, of course.

Though, James did go to the laptop and push down the button he always saw his boyfriend holding when he talked.

"Sorry guys, Logan is no longer available for the night." He said into the mic.

"Who's Logan?" A voice asked as James began walking away.

"Dunno, but Crash's name was highlighted when they talked." Came another voice. That was all he heard as he made his way into the kitchen.

He appraised his friend's handy work as Logan struggled to free himself from the ropes binding him to a kitchen chair.

"What the heck, you guys?" The smart boy murmured as he twisted and turned in the chair, trying to find a weak spot in his bindings.

"This is an intervention." Kendall spoke up when he saw James wasn't going to be any help. The tallest band member was watching his boyfriend struggle with hooded eyes.

"An intervention?" Logan asked, his face turning to disbelief as he looked between his friends. "Really?"

"Yeah!" Carlos piped in, trying to look tough but the effect was ruined as he sleepily rubbed one eye. "You have an addiction, Logie. So you need an intervention." Kendall grinned at his own boyfriend's adorable behavior.

"Exactly." The blonde said, once again taking control of the conversation. "This World of Warcraft game is taking over your life." Logan scoffed, thinking his friend was being a wee bit over-dramatic.

"It's is not. You're over-exaggerating." He responded, giving them an eye roll.

"You made three B's on your report card! You've made all A's since I first met you!" Carlos exclaimed, waving his arms wildly.

"So I'm not allowed to take a break every once in a while? I made a few B's, so what? They were all high B's anyways." Logan countered, an incredulous look on his face. He began adjusting himself in the chair once again as Kendall and Carlos exchanged glances.

"Well, you stay up really late! And then go to school and rehearsals all tired!" Kendall pointed at him, proud of himself for having come up with another plausible reason.

"I have insomnia?" Logan rebuked hesitantly. They could see he wasn't sure how else to answer. "Come on you guys. I'm not addicted to WoW. So untie me so we can all go to bed." He pulled at the ropes surrounding him once again.

"We haven't had sex in almost a month." Came James's voice, husky and deep. He was insanely turned on by the way his boyfriend was all tied up, and who could blame him. Masturbation only got you so far before it really wasn't enough.

Logan gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "I-we-no way!" He protested, his eyes wide. "We did – uh – no, that was raid night." He bit his lower lip as he thought. "I-wow-I didn't even realize." He pursed his lips and looked up at his lover with pleading eyes. "I'm so sorry, baby. I'll start pacing myself. You can even make a schedule for me!" His chocolate eyes lit up with that spark that had been missing the past several weeks. And James groaned audibly as his body tensed with tingles running down it.

"Of course," Carlos muttered as he watched the heated gazes the two brunette's were sending back and forth. "Sex is what gets to him." Kendall chuckled before gathering the small Latino into his arms and placing a kiss to his temple.

"Did you really think logic would work?" The blonde nibbled on the short boy's ear. "Now let's go to bed." Carlos smirked up at him before eagerly pushing him backwards, making him stumble.

James only vaguely noted his two best friends slamming their bedroom door closed, still too enthralled with watching his tied up lover eye-fucking him. It had been way too long.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore, swooping down and pulling out the knots, rolling the rope up as he went. Logan flexed the muscles in his arm as he gain back the blood flow in his body. He wasn't given much time to gain his footing before James was yanking him into their room and pushing him down onto the bed, uncoiling the rope with a wicked gleam in his hazel eyes.

Logan gulped excitedly. He would take his punishment happily.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

James huffed in annoyance several hours later. The screen on the forgotten laptop had decided to kick on and flood the room with light. He untangled himself from around his passed out boyfriend, the lack of sleep from the past month finally catching up to him and putting him out like a light.

He sat down in front of the log in screen, admiring the giant red dragon in the background. It was kind of cool. Which made him wonder what else in that game could possibly be cool enough to suck a person in.

It took him a moment to think what the shorter boy would use as a password before typing 'myjames' in the box. It was how he was named in Logan's phone so it might work.

'Success!' popped up on the screen before taking him to a list of Logan's characters. He bit his lip, looking at each of the three listed before clicking the 'create new character' button.

"Horde or Alliance..." He muttered to himself, looking between the red and blue banners that held the races for both factions. "Oh! Blood Elf. They're pretty." He bit his lip again as he began changing the features on the character to what he preferred. Then took a moment to read each of the classes he could choose. He knew a little based on some of Logan's ramblings. Like, he knew mages were totally OP, whatever that meant.

"Paladin." He murmured, clicking the hammer icon. James then pursed his lips as he thought of a name. 'Imawesome' and 'Imthebest' were already taken, making him pout. He settled for 'Jamiebear' with a small grin; he was going to delete the character in a few minutes anyways, so the name didn't really matter.

As soon as he hit 'Enter World' he was captured by the beauty and devastation of the Blood Elves tragic background.

"James? What are you doing?"

Said teen jumped in his seat at the hand that was laid on his shoulder. He snapped the laptop closed quickly, a blush staining his cheeks. He looked at the alarm clock...had he really been on that game for three hours?

"Nothing." He turned back to Logan's knowing smirk, grinning sheepishly.

"So," Logan pulled the laptop back open and glanced at the log in screen that blinked up automatically. "What level did you get to?"

James bit the side of his lip to keep from smiling as Logan logged in skillfully and examined the new paladin on his toon list. "16."

"Nice. That's really quick for," He paused and typed something once the character had been logged onto. "Two hours and forty-nine minutes. That's quick leveling. Good job, baby." He praised his blushing boyfriend. James leaned forward and buried his face in the shorter boy's arm.

"Alright. I get it." He said into the muscular arm. Logan chuckled and pecked his brown hair.

"I know, baby. We'll get you your own account soon so we can play together." James looked up at him sharply, making the shorter boy roll his eyes. "On weekends." He amended, then smiled excitedly. "And we can do refer-a-friend so we can get triple experience and level faster!"

James smiled and snapped the laptop closed again, bouncing back onto the bed with Logan in tow. "Don't tell anyone I stayed up until two a.m. playing your dork game." He poked the shorter boy's side, making him squirm and choke out a squeak of a laugh.

"Okay. I won't tell." He nudged the pretty boy back before planting a solid kiss to his lips. "You'll just be my closet nerd."


End file.
